1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for determining emission values of a gas turbine and to a device for carrying out such a method.
2. Background of the Invention
Determining emission values in gas turbines during operation is gaining in importance as the monitoring of emissions by operators, inspection authorities and the like becomes increasingly important. On one hand, gas turbines should be operated with the lowest possible emissions, which requires determination of the emission values of the gas turbine continuously or discretely, e.g., periodically or by spot check. On the other hand, adverse operating conditions of the gas turbine can be detected at an early stage on the basis of these emission values.
To this end, it was known previously in in-house practice to determine the emission values by means of additional in-house measuring instruments. However, this increases production costs and maintenance costs for the gas turbines. Further, the necessity of arranging measuring instruments at suitable locations hampers flexibility in designing the gas turbine and the associated machinery. Further, because the measuring instruments are preferably arranged in the hot exhaust gas flow of the gas turbine, they are highly stressed by environmental conditions, which likewise necessitates expensive constructions and more frequent replacement of measuring instruments.
Therefore, it is already known alternatively to calculate the emission values using a mathematical substitution model of the gas turbine based on operating parameters such as speed or the like. However, this calculation based on a substitution model is necessarily imprecise because of the necessary simplifications arising from modeling, the uncertainties in the model parameters, and the like, and also requires relatively elaborate resources for modeling new types of gas turbine and calibrating the model parameters.